dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Rudder
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Voice Director Reporter |areas_active = Montreal |active = 1973-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing }} Michael Rudder (born June 14, 1950) is a Canadian film, television, theatre and voice actor. Biography Born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Rudder was a Genie Award nominee in 1989 for Best Supporting Actor for his role in Buying Time. His film credits include Scanners II: The New Order, Breaking All the Rules, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, One Eyed King, Taken, Blindside and Splinter Cell, and his television credits include episodes of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, The Hunger, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, The Hitchhiker, Katts & Dog, Urban Angel, War of the Worlds and the Canadian series Night Heat. Rudder is a well-known voice actor for such video games as Prince of Persia, Far Cry, Jagged Alliance, Splinter Cell, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, and Assassin's Creed. He also does voices on several animated TV shows such as A Miss Mallard Mystery, Bobobobs, The Legend of White Fang, Young Robin Hood, Princess Sissi, Animal Crackers, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Maya the Bee, Wunschpunsch, Night Hood, X-DuckX, Daft Planet, X-Chromosome, The Country Mouse & the City Mouse Adventures, Arthur, Postcards from Buster, Kitty Cats, The Little Lulu Show, among many others. He has also done extensive narration, versioning and commercial voice work, and appeared in films for The National Film Board of Canada, Cinar and Telescene in Quebec. A professional stage actor since his teens, his last stage role was in 2011, as Almady in "The Play's The Thing" at The Segal Center in Montreal. An expert in sound recording, Rudder also works as a studio director in the post-synchronization of film dialogue and as a director of dubbed film and cartoon product for the world English market. 2008 Mumbai Attacks Rudder was injured in the November 2008 Mumbai attacks, having been shot four times. He says he survived by using his film knowledge to "play dead." A student of transcendental meditation and Siddha Yoga since his twenties, Rudder, now a teacher of Synchronicity High-Tech Meditation, was in India on a spiritual vacation with members of the Synchronicity Foundation, and a guest of the Oberoi Hotel in Mumbai when the attacks took place. He is considering writing a book, a movie or a play about his experiences, to tell the story of his experience and miraculous escape, and to help others who have endured similar trauma. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Bobobobs'' (1988-1989) - Wilbur, Fritz *''The Little Flying Bears'' (1990-1991) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Maya the Bee'' (1975-1976) - Digger (Saban dub) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1982-1983) - Pedro *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' (1984-1985) - Mr. Curator *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *''Christopher Columbus'' (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990-1991) - General Catton, Ronnie Guisemuller, Wally (eps. 2, 18), Fernando Curtainzuela (ep. 17), Big Frank (ep. 27), Cosmo (ep. 38), Additional Voices *''Gon'' (2012-2013) - Adeni External Links *Michael Rudder at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Rudder at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Montreal-Based Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors